Micah Bell
Micah Bell is the main antagonist of the 2018 videogame Red Dead Redemption II. He is a former member of the Van der Linde gang before becoming a mole for the Pinkertons. He is voiced by Peter Blomquist, who also voiced Harlan Fontaine. Biography In 1899, Micah had only been a member of the Van der Linde gang for five months before a robbery in Blackwater goes horribly wrong, forcing the gang to hide out in Colter in the Western Grizzlies while Micah was caught by the law and taken to jail in Strawberry. He is broken out days later by Arthur Morgan, before they go on a shooting spree in the town before heading back to Dutch. After a botched robbery in Saint Denis, Micah, along with Dutch, Arthur, Bill Williamson, and Javier Escuella are washed ashore on the island of Guarma before eventually making their way back to the United States. Eventually, he ends up working as a mole for Andrew Milton and the Pinkerton Detective Agency which (coupled with Dutch's own instability) causes the Van der Linde gang to fall apart. After Arthur and John Marston confront him at the camp, a standoff ensues, resulting in Micah shooting Susan Grimshaw dead. However, before the situation between them could escalate any further, Pinkerton agents discover the gang's location, forcing them all to flee. Arthur and John head to a nearby mountain before parting ways, leaving Arthur to fight off agents until Micah soon reappears to kill him. A brawl then commences between the pair which ultimately ends with Arthur's death. Eight years later, former Van der Linde gang member Sadie Adler discovers Micah has formed his own gang and they were hiding out on Mount Hagen. Wishing to avenge Arthur Morgan, John Marston and Charles Smith travel with her to hunt him down. However, after finding Micah, he manages to take Saide hostage and reveals he has partnered up with Dutch who emerges from the nearby dwelling. John makes one last attempt to reach out to Dutch during a brief standoff, which results in Dutch shooting Micah and allowing John to gun him down. Later Micah's corpse is found by Edgar Ross who was on the trail of John and his family. Gallery MBell.jpeg Trivia *Micah shares some similarities to Waingro from Heat, as both are former members of a gang and later ends up selling them out for their own selfish reasons. *Micah could be seen as the ''Red Dead ''counterpart of Trevor Philips due to them being the most unstable of the protagonists with very few redeeming qualities to speak of. Ironically, despite this, Trevor is the most loyal in his entire gang and would never betray them while Micah is a traitorous coward who has no problems to do so. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Western Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy